The Story of Evil: The End of The Reign of Yellow
by Dame Tsun-Tsun
Summary: The Levin Cathedral bell rang loudly from its place on top of its tower. The Kingdom of Lucifenia rejoiced, Queen Ann has successfully gave birth to a healthy pair of twins, or so the masses heard from the town crier. She had named the twins "Riliane" and "Alexiel" respectively, and both children grew up accordingly. But then...


_The Story of Evil_

 _ **A/N: basically, I was discontented by the official novel, which was "Clôture of Yellow", which is why I'm making my own version! This'll mostly be based upon the original novel with some additions and modifications here and there. Please enjoy reading.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: MonoKuro Hari**_ _ **nezumi does not, in any way, own the Story of Evil and Clôture of Yellow franchise. Both belong to Mothy-P/Akuno-P.**_

* * *

 _1_

 _The Levin Cathedral bell rang loudly from its place on top of its tower. The Kingdom of Lucifenia rejoiced, Queen Ann has successfully gave birth to a healthy pair of twins, or so the masses heard from the town crier._

 _She had named the twins "Riliane" and "Alexiel" respectively, and both children grew up accordingly._

 _But then..._

 _ **-Allen- Lucifenian Palace's "Heavenly Yard"-**_

Once more, the Levin Cathedral's bells rung ever so loudly at its daily routine, gladly announcing the time.

"Oh, it's snack time..." Allen couldn't help but state it. They've been cleaning the courtyard since noon, and yet they're still not done. Beside him, Chartette sighed.

It's not a surprise though, with only him, Chartette, and six other butlers, cleaning such a massive courtyard would take quite a long time, no? The rest of the servants were hustling about, preparing for the grand ball that would be occurring the day after tomorrow. Right, it's Princess Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche's fourteenth birthday, and everything had to be perfect!

"W-waah!" followed by a crash, Allen turned quickly towards Chartette with a deadpan expression. Whenever he heard something either break, crash, or shatter, it was a given that one Chartette Langley caused it.

"What now Char..." His eyes widened as he saw the crack in the fountain. "...tette!" The young blond ran towards his pink haired friend. "What in the Lord's name did you do to crack _that?!"_

"I-I-! Sorry Allen, I didn't mean to- aah!" Crash! She slipped. Allen sighed exasperatedly. "Go fetch Ney. Tell her she's to serve the princess her snacks as I will be..." A quick pause. "...unavailable." Nodding, Chartette ran out the yard, bumping into Leonhart in the process. "Ah! Excuse me, sir!"

"It is quite fine, Chartette. Go on now." The soldier waved at her while she nodded and ran off, before turning to his surrogate son. Taking notice of the crack, he asked, touching the damage "Allen, what in heaven's name happened?"

"Chartette happened, sir." Allen replied. "I'm going to tell Mariam, tell her we'll need to fix this."

"Isn't one of Lucifenia's Three Heroes enough, son?"

"Hm, then would the great Lion soldier of Lucifenia be delicate enough to be able to fix something only the head maid, Mariam Futapie, could control?" Allen replied with a smirk. "I think not, Sir."

Leonhart grimaced. "You wound me, Allen. You wound me, child."

"Well, if I could, I think I would be able to kill you in the process."

"Quite. With that sharp tongue of yours you'd be able to, if it could kill. Fortunately for me, it can't." he chuckled.

"Hah, well if I wouldn't be able to kill you, with my fencing skills, mind you, perhaps..." Allen smirked, a dark expression in his face. "Perhaps the princess would."

Leonhart blanched. "The Princess? I don't doubt that she wants to kill me, heaven knows what goes on in her head! Good Lord, she may be thinking of sending me to the guillotine!"

A soft breeze ruffled the servant's hair and clothes as he smiled rather innocently with a rather dark undertone in it. "Are you implying that the princess is mental? Because if you are, I could tell her and frame you for treason."

Leonhart's eyes narrowed. Allen would be his cause of death someday, he was sure of it. No doubt. "You and your deadly tongue, Allen. Be careful with that. Your words could kill if you're not careful."

The servant sighed softly as he made his way towards the castle's entrance. "I know, sir. And if I do," he turned around, a serious look on his face. "I know how to take responsibility." Allen then turned around and continued walking. Perhaps to call Mariam for assistance with said damage.

Leonhart sighed as he, too, began to walk away. Heaven knows what Germaine was up to, perhaps he could go for a drink with his daughter.

Chartette Langley scrambled about, in search for her blonde loudmouthed friend with the name "Ney Futapie". She was the castle's resident gossip mongler, and her loudmothedness would have sent her to the guillotine, had she not given rather valuable information about the things happening around the castle, especially about Allen. Luckily, Chartette found Ney in her room, brushing her long blonde hair while humming a tune.

Chartette softly knocked on the blonde's door. "Ney? Pardon my intrusion."

The blonde, after tying her hair up in a side pony tail, turned to the pink haired girl with twin drills for hair. "What is it now, Chartette?" Ney asked exasperatedly.

"Allen told me to tell you that you'd be serving the Princess her snack today. Please, before she gets mad and sends the wrong person to death. By 'wrong person', I mean you."

Ney groaned. "Why me?" She stood up and patted her dress nevertheless. "Fine, I'm going. I'll see you later, Chartette." She walked off, Chartette following behind her to head to the yard. Better check up on Allen.

Mariam was doing the dishes when Allen walked in muttering incoherent things. Concerned for the young boy, Mariam dried her hands on a clean rag and approached the servant. "What's on your mind, child?" She asked in a sweet motherly tone, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at such a busy time, Mariam. I really am." Allen sighed as he said this, an exasperated look on his face once more as he recalled what happened earlier that day.

Mariam, confused, put a hand on Allen's shoulder to comfort the thirteen year old. Really, for a child so young, Allen had a LOT of problems in his (secretly royal) plate, specifically served to him on a silver platter. "I would like to know what is going in your mind, Allen. That way, I could help you out and you would have completed your task of coming all the way from the Heavenly Yard to the castle's inner kitchen. It's quite the long walk. Aren't you a bit tired at all, child?"

Allen smiled at the head maid. "No ma'am, I'm not. Though I am a bit parched. May I get a glass of water before we go?" He made a move towards where the glasses and plates were but Mariam placed her hand gently in Allen's, effectively stopping him.

"Dear me, haven't you had enough movements for now, Allen? Please, sit down. I'll get you a glass of water in a bit." She stood up and collected a glass from the countertop.

"But Mariam, you shouldn't overexert yourself, you've been really busy today. I can get one on my own..." Allen tried to stop the older woman but was stopped once he saw her sharp glare. He then sat back down.

"My word, Allen. You say I shouldn't overexert myself when you've been doing it too yourself! Mind you, child, I know you may be the Princess' favored servant, but I do know that that body," she poked at Allen's chest as he held the glass of water in her other hand, "isn't meant for work. Am I right, _my Prince Alexiel?"_

Panicking, Allen suddenly stood up, attempting-but failing- to cover the head maid's mouth. "Ssshhh! Nobody's supposed to know! What if Ney hears it?! God forbid her knowing!"

Chuckling, Mariam gave the boy her glass of water. "Riiight, but my point still stands, young man! You may not be a prince but you're still young! Even you need a break! Now if you're finished I'd quite appreciate it if you placed that glass in the sink before you go."

Nodding, Allen placed the glass in the counter. After that, both went back to the courtyard.

Princess Riliane was patiently waiting for her afternoon snack, and she was quite disappointed that Ney was the one to serve her her brioche that day.

"Good afternoon, princess." Ney bowed. "I have brought you your tea, Earl Grey, and your snack, which is brioche." She proceeded to place the food and tea in the princess' table.

"Ney," Riliane began, catching the other blonde's attention. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Allen?"

Ney furrowed her brows. Confused, Riliane was about to ask again when Ney answered. "Frankly, I have no clue. I took a bath and was brushing my hair when Chartette came in my room and told me I were to deliver you your snacks for today instead of Allen. Apologies for not knowing, my princess."

Riliane huffed, but then smiled. "It is quite all right, Ney. But if Chartette was the one to call upon you then..." She paused a bit in realization. "Oh God forbid she broke something again." Her hand went up to pinch the bridge of her nose, a habit she gained from dealing almost always with Chartette's horrendous strength and damages. Really, if it wasn't for Allen, she would have all ready sent the pink haired klutz to the guillotine.

"Oh I most humbly concur, my princess." Ney agreed, nodding as she stood to the side, watching the princess eat her snack.

Finally arriving at the yard, Mariam saw what exactly had happened. Allen stood to the side to let Mariam handle it while Chartette began to panic at the sight of Mariam.

"Ah! Miss Mariam I-!" CRASH! Once again, Chartette Langley slipped. Mariam heaved a sigh as she took care of the disaster that is a broken fountain and a crying Chartette. Allen was amazed as he saw Mariam get to work and quickly take care of the situation. He then decided to do Mariam a favor, so he went to the kitchen to do Mariam's job himself.

Omake:

"WAH! MISS MARIAM IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO CRACK THE FOUNTAIN! I SWEAR TO THE GODS ABOVE PLEASE DONT BE MAD! WAAAAH!" Chartette wailed as Mariam soothingly rubbed her head. It didn't matter, anyways, since she all ready had everything under control. Everything except for Chartette's wailing. Good thing Riliane's room was in the opposite wing, or else she would her the pink haired girl's loud sobbing.

Riliane sat at her bed, happily chatting with Ney, who sat at the floor at the foot of Riliane's bed. They talked about everything. From food, to fashion, to the servants and maids of the castle, and to the Kingdom of Marlon.

"What?! Did you really see Prince Kyle here in Lucifenia last week?" Riliane asked, shocked, as she tried braiding Ney's hair. Ney confirmed it, spouting more and more about the aforementioned prince whilst enjoying the Princess' company.

After finishing in the kitchen, Allen went back to his quarters. Although rather early, he always does so to read and study under either by moonlight or candlelight. After that he goes to do more work until sleeping hours, where he retreats back to his room and goes to bed.

Leonhart went home to see a very much drunk Germaine passed out on the floor of the living room. Sighing at the thought of not being able to drink that day, the captain removed his iconic red armor and kept it at its proper place. He then went and carried Germaine off of her place in the floor towards her room and gently placed her on her bed.

Chartette, like Allen, also retreated to her quarters, only she doesn't go back out until the next morning.

After deeming the situation fixed, Mariam went back to her work station only to see everything finished. From the dishes to the food preparations. She sighed. "My word, Allen. You are such a sweet child." She smiled as she went off to do a bunch of other jobs that needed to be finished until the next day.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _i should be reviewing for our exams tomorrow but meh *shrugs* I may not be a Gakushuu Asano or a Karma Akabane, but I do know that for one, I'm REAL good at cramming. Still though. *shrugs and rolls over*_**


End file.
